


Of Harmony and Fear (Redux)

by thefinaldoctor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladins are Bi AF, Keith is Gay AND Trans so jot that down, Lotor is a murderous douchebag but so is Selena, Magic, Matt is also gay as hell, Multi, Shiro was Pan but is now a mess, Shunk, There's goNNA BE SEX, also Ancient Eldritch beings that predate time, because i am trash, broganes, coran is coran, everyone is gay and alive, hell yeah there's gonna be MAGIC, hunk is pan, it's a bloody musical with extra viscera, klance, pidge is trans, shameless self-insert, there's gonna be gloriously bloody battle scenes, there's gonna be singing, uh more to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinaldoctor/pseuds/thefinaldoctor
Summary: The Il'rean Alliance has been fighting the Galra Empire for 40 years, lacking the raw strength and manpower to bring their war to an end. And across the galaxy Team Voltron underestimates Prince Lotor, a dangerous mistake that nearly costs them their lives. Luckily for both the twin priestesses of Il'rea have been dreaming about this day for 70 years...





	1. 70 Years to the Past - Premonitions

This was it. This was the end.

 

Shiro could only watch in silent acceptance as the Komar lined up for the second shot. It would drain whatever quintessence was left in the paladins' bodies. Leaving only husks.

 

And he couldn't even say goodbye.

 

Couldn't even comfort his team.

 

His team that was so _very_ far away from home.

 

He couldn't comfort Pidge, who only wanted to find her family.

 

Lance, who missed his mother's hugs and Veradero Beach.

 

Hunk, who sang and cooked to forget the pain of missing his mothers.

 

Keith, who had never known a family on Earth but had found one in space.

 

Allura, who was still grieving the loss of her planet and people.

 

Coran, who never said a word of his suffering, but was still nursing the death of his family and liege.

 

There was nothing he could do.

 

He failed them.

 

And as he heard the sound of the Komar blasting, he knew it was he who had doomed them all.

 

* * *

  
Selena woke up in a cold sweat, panting as the feeling of the Komar hitting her continued even after waking. The painful pins and needles wouldn't subside, her body shaking involuntarily as it tried to separate dream from reality. Her magic roiled and sparked under her skin, searching for her unseen enemy, eager to maim and crush those who dare to harm her.

_'Again with these visions. I do not know what they mean--'_

  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her twin sister, Arcadia, rushing in. A whirl of silver hair and white robes as the door slammed behind her and she quickly hopped into her sister's bed. "Sistra, sistra! I saw them again! The Paladins!", Arcadia's voice was rushed with excitement.

  
"I know, I saw them too...", Selena sighed and succumbed to her sister's arms, allowing her to snuggle close under the covers, "But sistra, I do not know what it means. Who are the Paladins? And what is Voltron? Never in our system have I heard of them." She was concerned. She knew her star cluster almost as well as she knew every crevice, shadow, and tree on Il'rea. For her to not even know a name...?

  
Usually their Ladies sent them visions of events closer in the future. Like when to plant crops. Where the newest orphan would be. If they were going to stub a toe. Little things. Never did they send them something so far in the future.

  
Arcadia shook her silver head and pouted, "I do not know. But it _must_ be important for us to See so clearly. I did learn something new though!" Prone to stronger visions than her sister, she often saw and sensed things her sister did not.

  
"Oh?"

"There is a new Empire in the galaxy. The Galra Empire. They enslave any and all they come across. And they are coming."

 


	2. The Dark Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Selena appears!

This was it. This was the end.

Shiro could only wait in silent acceptance as the Komar lined up for the second shot. It would drain whatever quintessence was left in the paladins' bodies, leaving only husks.

And he couldn't even say goodbye.

Couldn't even comfort his team.

His team that was so very far away from home.

He couldn't comfort Pidge, who only wanted to find her family.

Lance, who missed his mother's hugs and Veradero Beach.

Hunk, who sang and cooked to forget the pain of missing his mothers.

Keith, who had never known a family on Earth but had found one in space.

Allura, who was still grieving the loss of her planet and people.

Coran, who never said a word of his suffering, but was still nursing the death of his family and his liege.

There was nothing he could do.

He failed them.

And as he heard the sound of the Komar powering up, he knew it was he who had doomed them all. He couldn't care less if he died but the Paladins? They were just children, kids with their whole lives ahead of them. And now they were going to die. Becuase he fucked up and underestimated Prince Lotor.

Any second now, it was coming.

The End.

"Aw, little cubs. Allow me to take it from here." Shiro looked up in shock as a female voice crackled through his barely working comms. "Who--?" But there was no one to answer as a large ship crashed head-on into Lotor's, barely knocking the Komar's shot off course; the shockwave from the passing blast rattling his clenched teeth.

"Paladins! Paladins! Can you hear me!?"

Shiro breathed a shaky sigh of relief as Allura's voice came through the comms, "Allura? Allura! We're here!"

"I'm here, Princess..." Pidge.

"Uggghhh, ok, I'm done for today. I wanna come home." Hunk.

"Beaten up, but I'm here." Keith.

"Just...giving Lotor a chance...to...surrender...ugh..." Lance.

They were all ok. They were going to make it. But the lions still weren’t responding. Most too damaged to do so. Look, there goes Red's paw, tumbling into space....

Then there came the fleet, like knights in shining armor, moving in perfect formation to protect the castle and the lions while simultaneously destroying any Galra stupid enough to get in their way. They were nearly flawless in their execution, moving seamlessly and without pattern (' _Like a school of fish'_ , Shiro thought) together even though there were many styles of ship. The paladins watched them awhile, happy to have avoided death, but worried about what new horrors these people could bring.

"Attention, Voltron", a male voice came through their comms this time, much clearer than the woman. "We are the Il'rean Alliance, happy to meet your acquaintance. I can see your comms are still up but both your ship and lions have been severely damaged." Shiro rolled his eyes in the comfort of his lion, _No shit_. "Prepare to be pulled in. We will take care of any wounds you may have acquired while you await the High General's return." The transmission ended and Shiro felt the pull of a tractor beam tugging at his lion. He felt her spark to life just a little, sending waves of calm towards his mind. ‘ _All will be fine, little one’_ , she seemed to say, ‘ _You will be safe.’_

But Shiro had been taken captive more than enough times to know how this situation played out.

* * *

Once safely aboard the Il'rean mothership, Allura and Coran wasted no time forcing open the control room doors. The rest of the castle was nearly destroyed from the first Komar blast. Only Allura's quick thinking and sealing the control room's blast doors allowed her and Coran to walk away intact. But her lions? Her paladins? She heard their voices but she wouldn't be stopped until she could hold them in her arms.

"Allura, wait! You can't just run--"

"Paladins! Are you--" As if sensing her presence, the lion's came back to life. Eyes sparkling as they opened their massive jaws and dropped their paladins. Allura choked back a sob, holding her hands to her mouth as each grumbled in protest at such a rude ejection, "Thank the Ancients! I thought--I feared--Oh, come here!" She grabbed Shiro and Pidge in a tight embrace, holding them close as she gestured for the other three to join in.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Allura's voice was shaky and the paladins laughed with her, giving her various apologies and a few wisecracks to lighten the mood. Team Voltron was together again. And alive.

"Move it! Medic coming through! I said _move it_ , Ulrich! Oh, look at you poor dears!" A small brown alligator-like creature bounded over, holding a staff with a large white crystal ball mounted atop it, shaking her scaly head, "You look like you had such a fright! Oh dear, dear, dear!" She tutted and reached out to tuck Keith's hair behind his ears, which caused Lance to immediately burst out laughing at his incredulous expression. "I'm Mishka, Lead Healer", she curtsied. "Now, I don't mean to rush you," the ship shook as a large explosion detonated nearby, "but if you could, please, allow me to scan you for any serious injuries? There we are, just separate a bit! Oh, you are _very_ tall. And so muscular! You don't look very fragile but oh tsk, tsk, broken skeletal structures--"

Mishka continued scanning each paladin with a handheld device ("Like Star-Trek!", Lance whispered), making various comments here and there to herself in a comically high voice and waving her glowing staff at various hurts until she was interrupted by a Galra soldier. Surprised that they were so easily distracted by the adorable tittering medic, Team Voltron tensed as Shiro activated his arm and held it out in front of his team, a warning to not come any closer lest there be blood. The Galra stopped and observed in interest, his head tilted to the side before a smile broke across his handsome face. "Worry not, brave paladin. I am not your enemy today."

"Oh put that down mister!" Mishka smacked Shiro's arm with her staff. When he didn't do it right away she continued hitting it with little grunts of, "Away! Away! Away!" Each one punctuated with a different hit until Shiro finally backed down.

"Mishka, enough. Please, pardon our dear nurse", the Galra extended his hand to Allura, "I am Ulrich, Commander of this ship, Lieutenant General of the Il’rean Alliance, and High General Selena’s most trusted advisor." He bowed as Allura slowly extended her hand to his, kissing it as he straightened, "It is truly a delight to see you all safe and sound. If you could, please follow me to the bridge. It shouldn't be too long until the High General returns."

He released Allura's hand and bowed to the group before walking away. He pressed a button on his headset and began barking orders to the fighters in space while little Mishka tugged on Allura's wrist.

"He just expects us to follow without question?", Allura's voice was incredulous as she glared at the retreating Galra's back, suspicious of ulterior motives. He even still wore Galra armor, this supposed rebellion Lieutenant. How could she just trust a man like that?

Mishka stepped back, dropping Allura's wrist with a finality that brought her attention to the little creature as Mishka balled a scaly fist on her hip and pointed a clawed finger at Allura's face. "Ab-so-lutely! You are wounded! You are tired! And your ships aren't fit to deliver packages, never mind getting out there and _fighting_! What? Do you think we saved you because we pitied you? Feh! We saved you because it was the right thing to do. Is this how the last Alteans show gratitude? With suspicion?"

"Of course not! I simply--"

"Then get your keester in gear missy! You are going to the bridge, I am going to finish healing you, I am going to get you food, and!", Mishka paused for dramatic effect, "you're going to see how a real resistance gets things done." She winked, finished with her tirade and quite proud of herself as she marched towards Ulrich with her nose in the air. He was waiting patiently, seemingly content to let Team Voltron make its own decisions while he doled out orders in a bored tone, not bothering to even glance at the battle simulator in his hands.

"Princess?" Shiro's voice was low with exhaustion more than anything else. He and his team couldn't afford to resist hospitality for long, they were _tired_. Allura blew through her nose and considered her options. She truly had no real reason to _not_ trust the Lieutenant, other than he still wore Galra colors. But looking around, she could see a variety of species, at least seven in the docks alone. She never knew any Galra platoon to be so varied. Coran caught her eye and shrugged, so she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Let's go Paladins. But keep an eye out. I've only ever heard of Il'rea in fairy tales, and not the good kind. Stay sharp."

If this resistance wanted them dead, then she supposed they would already be dead. ' _Oh, quiznak'_ , she thought to herself, ‘ _What have we gotten ourselves into now?’_

* * *

The ship was huge, rivaling the size of a Galra cruiser, and was certainly in pristine shape. Many of the silver walls doubled as holographic computers (Hunk and Pidge were talking animatedly about how they could possibly work. They still hadn't figured out how the Castle did it.) and seamlessly transitioned to fit the role of whom ever was currently using it. Pidge had tried to touch a couple already active ones but found they immediately locked her out, much to her chagrin. She had to make do with catching what she could between the soldiers, but without anything to go on she couldn't really make sense of the various charts and strings of text in an unknown language. But it was still neat!

Up ahead, Ulrich continued talking in rapid fire while expertly avoiding the smaller soldiers running up and down the corridor, "Bring the prisoner up to the bridge. Had anyone found Selena yet? No Riger, if you get blown up again--Quiznack! Someone pick up Riger's stupid ass. Go for Ulrich. What? Then don't do that. Let Cindryl take over. Are you kidding? She's nuts, let her loose. _YOU!_ I swear to the Dark Lady Riger, if I get a hold of you--DON'T HANG UP ON ME YOU FEATHERED SON OF A--! Riger? Riger! Oh for the love of--someone launch Riger out into space for a few doboshes. What? Yes, you heard right Sergeant; he called me a 'sorry excuse for mold'. Not really insulting but then again, he was never very clever. Right, right, right, get back out there and look for Selena's signature. I get antsy when she's out there too long."

What a wierd group of people. None of the paladins could imagine Allura talking like Ulrich did, or talking back to her like this Riger.

Just who _were_ these people? They were certainly impressive, at least when it came to technology and tactics and flawless teamwork, but Shiro found himself seriously confused at their attitude. When it came to battle Allura, Coran and himself were absolutely serious, there was no room for levity when every second could be your last. But these people? Their urgency didn't come from the fear of losing. No, they were completely confident in their success and their jokes and laughter seemed grossly out of place. It bothered him. What kind of monster did they follow that gave them such confidence and pride? What kind of people go to war without fear?

* * *

The helm was glorious, made of the same shining silver metal in the halls with a polished, gleaming viewing glass that stretched floor to ceiling and wall to wall. It was so clear it almost looked like you could walk right through it and into space. It was spectacular and so was the view. Outside there were only a hundred or so ships, but the carnage they wrought upon Lotor's army was amazing. In just the ten minutes or so it had taken them to walk to the helm, over half the drones were destroyed and only a handful of cruisers were left. Ulrich motioned for Team Voltron to approach the glass with a lazy wave and continued talking into his headset, taking position in the middle of the glass himself.

Lance and Hunk planted themselves right next to him, 'ooo'ing and 'aww'ing as they watched a platoon break off from the main group and move as one in a seemingly random pattern to avoid fire from a galra cruiser while another took it out. Pidge and Coran busied themselves with the glass itself, which was also doubled as a computer that let them pull up close-ups of the battle and random information about the integrity of the ships. Keith hovered about nearby, unsure of what to do and unable to shake Mishka who was still determined to poke and prod and pet his hair.

Allura and Shiro, while definitely impressed, chose to stay in the middle of the room to keep a better eye on the situation. Behind them were more soldiers of varying species busy maintaining communications, giving out targets, and directing soldiers much like Ulrich was. Shiro frowned, did Ulrich command only the leaders? Who were these soldiers ordering around? Where they squad leaders? No, they had the look of--

His thoughts were interrrupted by a hailing signal and the viewing glass displaying a rather worn out soldier with a smile on his face. "You have news, Sarge?", Ulrich crossed his arms as he looked to the video feed above him.

"Yes sir! Lady Selena has made contact and I will be picking her up shortly. She wishes to let you know that Lotor and Haggar have escaped but she will finish wiping out any remaining soldiers on board and will get the drones down. She also apologizes for not making contact earlier, her comms were busted in the collision."

Ulrich snorted, "Of course. Let her know I have Voltron and its crew and a hostage on the way. The faster she gets here, the better. Over and out." The Sargeant saluted and ended his transmission. "Tell me, where is the hostage?"

"On his way up, sir!", came a voice from behind Shiro.

"Excellent, and the--ah! There they are." A soldier pushing a cart full of food rushed in and stopped with an exaggerated bow to Ulrich and Allura before rushing back out, pink in the face. "Don't worry about her, she's just nervous around new people.", Ulrich chuckled and motioned towards the doors, "Please, eat. Mishka's healing uses your own quintessence and so you must replenish it." Mishka nodded vigorously and tapped her staff on Pidge's shoulder, "Eat little one! You are so tiny I feared to drain you completely. Eat, eat, eat!" Pidge thought it ironic that Mishka called her tiny while being a whole head shorter, but decided not to fight it.

"Don't mind if I do!" Of course, Hunk would be the first to dig in. One of these days he's going to get poisoned. But if his intuition told him it was safe, then it was probably safe..."Oh yeah, are these fruits? I think it's fruit...mmm, yeah, that's good. Here, Lance," Hunk tossed Lance a purple fruit resembling a plum, "Got any guesses on what that tastes like?"

Lance looked at it dubiously as it pulsed in his hand, "Dude. Why do you always give me the gross one?" He paused and took a bite, surprised that it didn't explode all over his face, "Tastes like a salty mango. I'm not sure how to feel about that." It was still better than that dragonfruit thing that tasted like literal shit from Exas 7.

* * *

When the hostage came in a few dobashes later Ulrich barely paid him any mind, only glancing over to tell everyone to ignore him while he continued scanning space, grinning triumphantly as the drones ceased working. Whoever this Selena was clearly did her job. The battle was over.

Shiro nudged Allura, pointed at the prisoner and whispered, "A Galra General, judging by his clothes." Interesting. Voltron had never taken a hostage before (According to Shiro, Sendak doesn't count.) but he was grateful to see he wasn't hurt. A little worse for wear and bound to a chair, but he wasn't abused. But he was clearly terrified, flinching even as Mishka bound over to heal his small bruises. That in itself worried Shiro. He never knew a Galra General to be scared. Sure they'd run to save their own hide, but usually there was a callous sense of superiority in their faces, a confidence that they could bribe their way out of any situation. He had never seen one so truly terrified to be on an enemy ship.

It sat uneasy with him but the soldiers seemed calm enough. A few even pumping their fists in the air in victory as Ulrich removed his headset and turned to address Team Voltron. "The battle is won and the High General shall be here momentarily to deal with...this." He gestured to the hostage whose eyes impossibly widened further, "Please. Do not interfere." Ominous. Extremely ominous.

The prisoner continued to glance fearfully between Ulrich and the door, his ever increasing fear of the High General palpable. Almost caught in it themselves, the younger Paladins found themselves walking back towards Shiro, seeking comfort from the unknown.

When the bridge door slides open, Shiro wishes he could say that the fear he feels came from a terrifying creature made of claws and ugly teeth. That the High General was a 10ft tall creature with scales and two heads. That the High General was some sort of Eldritch horror from the deep unknowns of the universe. But that most certainly was not the case.

The High General was shorter than Keith, with wild red hair and warm brown skin that spoke of hours spent in the sun. She was humanoid, the only things giving her away as alien were pointed ears and the way her green eyes caught the light, shining red much like a cat's eyes shine in the dark, She wasn't as stunningly beautiful like Allura, but something about the way she held her head high and the sinuous, almost snake like way she walked drew your eye to her. Much like an impending car wreck, you want to look away but can't.

Shiro couldn't describe it, but as she reached out to hold the prisoner's chin in a clawed hand, he knew that she was a killer, a murderer, absolutely one of the most dangerous creatures he had ever come across. Every single one of his battle instincts, honed to perfection from his year in captivity were screaming at him to take his team and **get. the fuck. away.** But like the rest of his team, he was rooted in place the moment she stepped into the room.

"I am going to ask you some questions," her voice was deep and melodic, tinged with an accent that could be anything, "and I would greatly appreciate you telling the truth." She removed the gag from the prisoner and Shiro felt himself and his team relax. Whatever had assaulted them when she walked in was over.

"Do you know who I am, prisoner?" She placed a foot between the prisoner's legs and casually rested her chin in the palm of her hand, like she wasn't beginning an interrogation. He tried to back away but nodded, trying his best to not look at her. "Excellent," she smiled wide and Shiro caught the sight of very, very pointed canines, "then this will be easy. What is your name and rank soldier?"

"I-I am General Ezor, ma'am." The prisoner, Ezor, spoke quickly but seemed to have shaken off the fear as well. Now he was holding his head high, daring to look the General in the eyes as she continued her Cheshire smile.

"Oh my, one of Lotor's Generals? Aren't we lucky." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Well then, my dear sweet Ezor. I only have a single question for you." She patted his cheek, "Tell me what I want to know and you and your family can live a peaceful life on Il'rea. Free from war, from hunger, from all of life's little discomforts. You will be pardoned, like my dear sweet Ulrich."

She paused to let the offer sink in, watching Ezor's face carefully before he nodded affirmatively, "Wonderful! All I ask is where do you keep the extra quintessence from the Komar?"

Clearly Ezor wasn't expecting that. He stumbled on his words for a moment before settling back into silence, refusing to speak a word as he glared mutinously at her. She tutted and began slowly peeling off her left glove, "If you want to be like that, so be it. I have ways of making you talk..." She smirked and slowly extened a clawed hand towards Ezor's face, black magic crackling and dancing around her fingers as he flailed and tried to duck his head away from her. Right before she could touch him, he faltered, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just d-don't...don't Touch me."

He cringed but sagged in relief as she pulled away, resuming her earlier position while she waited. "We-we store the quintessence in a hollow planet in the Maruxian Galaxy. I-it's the first one the Komar was tested on. Called Minotos. The mineral content in its crust blocks all enemy radar so there is little protection. To those who don't know how to look, it looks like a dead planet."

"Minotos?", the woman pulled away and placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping it in place as she walked around him, biting her painted lips in thought. Once behind him she placed her other hand on his shoulder and sighed, "I do wish you hadn't lied."

"I-I haven't lied to you General! I've only--"

"Why do you wear clothes much too large for you ' _General'_?" Her voice was venomous and deadly quiet, easily cutting through the chatter of the ship as her grip on Ezor's shoulders tightened. "Your clothes fit in the shoulders, yes, but are loose elsewhere. Like you took them from someone a little softer in the middle...?" Ezor snapped his mouth shut and stilled, dropping the scared act and glaring directly ahead.

"Then there is your name. Ezor. Do you truly believe I do not know what Lotor's most trusted confidents look like? Like I do not know that his Generals are only half Galra?" She leaned in close to his ear, whispering low enough that Team Voltron couldn't hear a word but they could see her hands moving to cusp the man's chin, "Do you think I do not know when I have caught a Druid?"

The crack of his neck breaking was sudden, unwarranted, and Shiro felt bile rise in his throat.

The General whirled around and flashed a wide, white smile that showed all of her teeth, "I am Selena, High Priestess of Il'rea, Lady of Fear, and High General of the Il'rean Alliance. Welcome aboard my ship!"

A pause as what the _fuck_ just happened sunk in. Hunk was gagging, Lance had tugged Pidge under his arm, trying to shield the now corpse from view. Keith and Shiro activated their weapons, stepping in front to fend off Selena if she decided to attack. Allura and Coran had grabbed each other's hands in shock, both trying to suppress the urge to throw up as well.

Selena frowned as Ulrich walked up to whisper into her ear. Something clicked into place as she looked back to the man she had just killed and then to the Paladins before her, "Ah, apologies. No doubt you've killed many but it is always different when it is up close, isn't it? A single life?" Selena pouted and flicked the back of the corpse's head.

Allura found her voice and moved past Shiro, drawing herself up to her full height (and then some), "You murdered an innocent man in cold blood! I don't care if--"

"Uhbuhbup," Selena interrupted Allura and held up her hands in protest, "Please, Princess, he was no innocent. That was one of Haggar's druids. No doubt ordered to get captured and feed us wrong information, hoping to get me killed. Or maybe he'd try to capture me? Who knows? He's gone now."

"What?"

"Also, I already know that the extra quintessence is stored at Galra High Command. And Minotos, while certainly hollow, houses a fleet of warships 10,000 strong. Going there would have been suicide."

Allura paused for a brief moment letting the information sink in, "Even so, you had no reason to kill him. Why not let him go? Or keep him prisoner?"

"Because he was a threat." Selena shrugged and plucked a grape-like fruit from the food tray, "And it's not like the Galra would have left him alive if I released him. No, they don't accept ex-hostages. Not even Druids. They would have killed him after the long tortuous process of weeding information out of him. What I did was a mercy."

"He could have escaped the Galra. He didn't have to go back."

"True, but it is that kind of naiveté that allowed you to lead your crew to certain death today. I will not do the same. I am responsible for every life under my command and I cannot afford to make stupid mistakes like letting people go."

Somewhere in their conversation Allura had shrunk back down to her normal height. Satisfied, Selena patted her cheek and turned away to walk to the viewing glass. Allura touched her face with a scowl as Selena continued to talk, "We will arrive in Il'rea shortly. My sister will be meeting us, she’s been waiting for this day as long as I have.”

Ulrich gave a sympathetic shrug as the corpse was wheeeled away, completely used to it as he took his place beside Selena as Team Voltron struggled to withhold their disgust. "Well, you botched that, didn't you My Lady?"

Selena snorted and crossed her arms, leaning close enough towards him that it was almost intimate, their foreheads just barely touching "Don't I always. Ah, well, Arkh will smooth things over." Ulrich hummed and stepped away, glancing questioningly over towards the Paladins who were just now shaking off the last vestiges of shock. Poor things. They were too soft for this war.

"Braed!"

"Yes General!"

"Set a course for Il'rea." Selena didn't glance over her shoulder as she gave orders, "Have the fleet stay behind and try to recover as much of my ship as possible. I need something to give back to Solgan."

Braed laughed as he input the coordinates for Il'rea, "My Lady, you could give that man the universe itself and he'd still tell you it was dragon shit."

"True, he won't settle for anything other than my hide." She snickered back and walked casually around the control room, pausing here and there to talk to soldiers while Mishka bounded after her, chatting amicably. The druid already forgotten.

* * *

In the thirty minutes it took for Il'rea to come into view Hunk, Coran, and Pidge had already decided that Ulrich was pretty cool and totally weren't in no way biased about his extensive knowledge and seemingly endless patience to answer any and all questions. Allura, at first suspicious and kind of uncomfortable with a murderer as a leader, had her walls broken down by Mishka and was now laughing whole-heartedly at her impersonation of a yupper. Shiro stood near the viewing glass, watching the green planet grow bigger by the second. Beside him Lance and Keith had their faces pressed against it, both were excited to spend time on land. There was just no replacement for solid earth beneath one’s feet and Shiro knew Keith sorely missed the solitude of nature.

"I don't see any oceans. Are there oceans?" Lance had been itching for a beach for months.

"Technically yes, but we avoid it at all costs,” the sound of Selena’s voice so close made all three men jump but she kept her distance, “True horrors live there. You can see a part of it there." She pointed to the deep dark blue peeking out between the green in the north, "But the whole planet is covered in water, under the trees."

Lance 'ooh'ed as Keith pointed at the extremely shiny patch of land that made up most of the northwest, "Why does that look like that?"

"Hmmm? Oh, that's the crystal forest and the obsidian canyon. It's the sacred home of Our Ladies."

"Ladies?"

Selena nodded and stepped closer, her arms clasped behind her back as she watched Shiro’s expression, "Harmony and Fear. You _could_ call them Gods, but they are beyond that. My sister and I are...linked with them. But I won't bore you now. No doubt my daughters will talk your ears off later. They like picking on new meat.” She winked.

"Wait," Lance popped his head back from the window, "You have kids? You-uh, don't look old enough to have kids. No offense." ‘ _Also maybe you're acting nice now but you’re kind of a scary lady and even though you’re hot who would tap that?_ ’ Lance knew better than to say that thought out loud, but the way she looked at him made him wonder if she could.

Keith punched Lance into the glass as Selena laughed. "I'm 343 cycles old in this life and none of my children are biological. Heavens no, that would cause so much trouble. No, no we...take in the unwanted and abandoned and raise them as our own. Lucky for us, such children are rare on Il'rea."

Keith stopped shoving Lance into the glass and blinked owlishly at Selena. No orphans? Much be nice. Lance smacked Keith upside the head in retaliation, interupting his thoughts and Shiro decided to step in before it could escalate.

"Lance," Selena cocked her head as he spit out his tongue at Keith, "Why--Don't you like Keith?"

Lance, Shiro, and Keith stilled and stared at her like she had grown a second head. Lance turned red and shoved Shiro's hand off of him, "I--I don't!--Like Keith??? How! NO!"

"But your thoughts are so fond when you think about--"

"NOPE. NUH-UH. I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SHUT UP!!" Keith blushed and scowled as Lance covered his ears and scrunched his face up, like liking him was the worst thing in the world. As if. Pfft.

Selena, realizing she had stepped some sort of boundary coughed and turned away, "Apologies. It must have been someone else's feelings. It gets hard to tell when I'm on a ship. I'll pay it no mind if you do the same." Shiro arched an eyebrow at Lance until he nodded, but he kept his face turned away. Keith just shrugged at his older brother and stomped over towards Pidge, Hunk, and Coran who were currently having fun flinging information to each other in a digital game of frisbee.

Lance stubbornly continued looking out the window. Poking halfheartedly at the planet as it popped up, not really glancing at the information before him. Seeing as how Lance was lost in his thoughts, Selena took the opportunity to step close to Shiro, a little closer than he would like but he figured it was a wise move to stay put. "I have a question, if you don't mind...?"

"Shiro. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. Call me Shiro."

She nodded and said his name aloud, rolling the 'r' perfectly as if she was a native Japanese speaker herself, "Shiro. A fine name. From Earth I take it?"

"Y-yes. You've heard of Earth?" That was startling to him. Earth was on the literal other side of the universe.

She nodded her head, quickly pulling up a messaging system and sending off a text in a language Shiro couldn't decipher, "Bits and pieces. Nothing too terribly detailed."

Shiro shifted his position, the gears in his head turning but on what, he didn't know, "Huh. Well sorry for derailing your question. What did you want to know?" Selena just smiled as a reply to her message popped up, "Don't worry about it Shiro, you already answered it."

Before she could turn away, another question popped into Shiro's head. One he can't believe he didn't notice until now. "How did you know our names?", his voice was louder than he meant and attracted the attention of the Paladins, "I never heard Lance and Keith tell you theirs. But you asked me mine. Did you already know who we were? And Lance’s fe--? Can you read minds?" Damn, he’d been so used to space and magic he missed the most basic of warnings.

She smiled, a wicked grin full of pointy teeth that sat Shiro back on edge, "Magic." Her voice was a low whisper, like a child telling an adult a silly secret. That wasn't the answer he wanted and was about to demand more until she spoke over him to use the ship's internal comms, "We are beginning re-entry into Il'rea. Crew? Buckle up." She turned to Team Volton with hands on her hips, "That means you too, cuties. Ulrich, bring her in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Mishka is a Krokorok. Y'know, from Pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am trash for Takashi Shirogane and Allura.
> 
> Also I've had these OC's technically for years but they're origin fits in so well with Voltron that this stupid idea won't let me go. SO HERE IT IS!!! I hope you like lore because there's a shit ton and I have ZERO chill when it comes to my murderous babies.
> 
> Also season 3 and 4 don't really exist right now so this starts out as if Shiro didn't disappear after defeating Zarkon but evil space turtle is still in that coma and Lotor has taken over the Empire. Lotor is a murderous evil little shit in this. But hey, so is everyone.
> 
> Also I don't have an update schedule for this bad boy because I have commitment issues.


End file.
